


A mestra das poções

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Havia algo sobre Ponzu, uma magia, talvez um encantamento. Indefeso em sua ingenuidade, Pokkuru não podia fazer muito além de observá-la de longe. E ele se inebriava com aqueles gestos, com aquele sorriso. A mestra das poções havia conquistado o arqueiro, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para resistir. Mas ele não queria resistir.
Kudos: 2





	1. Poção do fascínio

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Eu planejo escrever uma versão para o Pokkuru. É provável que ela se chame “O Mestre arqueiro”.

Ponzu guardava mais mistérios do que Pokkuru podia desvendar. Com seus cabelos turquesa e seus olhos verdes, encantava-o sem perceber. Ela era uma verdadeira mestra das poções, com todos os seus venenos e substâncias alucinógenas e paralisantes. E tinha toda a graça de uma delicada bailarina que dança na ponta dos pés.

Ah, Ponzu era uma artista! Seu talento ia muito além das travessuras infantis que Pokkuru conseguia fazer. Um arco e flecha de luz? Faça-me o favor! Quem ele pensava que era? Uma espécie de arqueiro celestial? Pois a jovem de cabelos turquesa era uma verdadeira rainha. A rainha das abelhas.

Quando Pokkuru não estava embriagado ou paralisado pelas poções de Ponzu, eram as abelhas que o deixavam verdadeiramente fascinado. Ele observava de longe, quieto. A Hunter invocava as pequenas voadoras como se fosse uma feiticeira e lhes sussurrava segredos. E elas partiam em direção ao horizonte, perdendo-se nele como um encantamento que se dilui no ar.

As abelhas eram mensageiras. Viajavam quilômetros sem se cansarem. Pokkuru gostaria que elas lhe trouxessem alguma mensagem. Ou, talvez, pudesse usá-las para transmitir um recado a Ponzu. Algo simples. Nada muito elaborado, pois o jovem arqueiro era péssimo com as palavras. Ele só queria dizer que a Hunter de cabelos turquesa, sua mestra de poções, sua rainha, era...

Era o quê? Bonita? Corajosa? Esperta? Nenhuma dessas palavras expressava o que Pokkuru queria dizer. Ele era realmente muito ruim em lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Sentia que, se abrisse a boca, arruinaria toda a sua amizade com Ponzu. Porque certamente diria alguma idiotice. Como elogiar seus dotes físicos ou comparar sua voz ao doce sabor do mel, metáfora digna de um tolo apaixonado. Ou, talvez, deixasse escapar a triste verdade. A verdade de que amar Ponzu era uma droga.


	2. Poção da felicidade

A floresta brindava-os com seus sons. Ponzu erguia o rosto para o alto das árvores, sorrindo para os passarinhos que chilreavam a primavera. Pokkuru vinha logo atrás, vigiando os arredores com um ar desconfiado. Ouvia um ruído inquietante entre os arbustos, mas não sabia o que era. Preparou-se para um eventual ataque, para o caso de ter de proteger sua mestra das poções. 

Não era necessário ter tanta cautela. A Hunter era tão cuidadosa quanto ele. Seus olhos espertos iam dos passarinhos às tocas no solo e das tocas ao leve aclive que os dois jovens subiam com certo esforço. Ela não ofegava. Estava acostumada a exercícios físicos intensos. Sua única preocupação era Pokkuru, que parecia uma pequena fera assustada esperando o ataque vir de qualquer lugar.

De súbito, ela se virou para trás, exibindo um dócil sorriso. Ele corou no mesmo instante, surpreso pela inesperada demonstração de afeto. Ainda sorrindo, Ponzu aproximou-se de um arbusto e se ajoelhou diante dele. Fez um breve sinal para o arqueiro, que sem pestanejar agachou-se ao seu lado, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela levou o indicador aos lábios, repreendendo-o. Dizia-lhe para ficar em silêncio. Pokkuru trincou os dentes, sentindo o orgulho ferido. Ele era mais experiente. Deveria ser ele a protegê-la, certo?

Ah, ele estava subestimando a rainha das abelhas! Ponzu não era nenhuma tola. Tinha plena consciência do que fazia. Com calma, afastou alguns dos ramos dos arbustos, revelando uma pequenina criatura que choramingava baixinho. Então esse era o ruído que tanto incomodava o arqueiro. Um filhote de lobo ferido. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele. Preparou-se para ir embora.

Ponzu não se moveu. Ficou quieta, observando o filhote que agonizava em meio às folhas. Lentamente, retirou alguns frascos e panos de sua bolsa, preparando-se para fazer o curativo. Pokkuru protestou, alegando que aquela era uma atitude insana. O animal poderia mordê-la! 

Seus argumentos foram ignorados. Ponzu moveu os dedos como se regesse uma orquestra, e as abelhas surgiram, zumbindo aos seus comandos. O filhote ergueu a cabeça, os olhos como que hipnotizados pela dança das pequenas voadoras. Não emitiu um só rosninho enquanto a Hunter aplicava os medicamentos. Em poucos minutos, estava quase curado. 

Com um sorriso, Ponzu pôs-se de pé, limpando a terra dos joelhos. Fez um sinal para Pokkuru para que continuassem a viagem. Ele a seguiu de perto, os olhos tão hipnotizados quanto os do filhote, embora as abelhas já houvessem se recolhido. Os dois subiram o aclive a passos lentos e dispensaram um último olhar para trás ao ouvirem o ganido da criaturinha. 

Ela estava de pé agora, abanando a cauda para uma versão adulta de sua espécie, que lambia sua nuca com carinho. Ponzu riu diante daquela cena e apertou a mão de Pokkuru em um desses gestos impensados e sinceros. Ele corou de novo, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou timidamente para a companheira. Ela estava feliz... E ele estava feliz também.


	3. Poção do amor

Os lábios dela não tinham gosto de mel. Tinham gosto de morango. E isso não era a metáfora de um tolo apaixonado. A manhã se iniciara comum. Pokkuru arrumou as camas e buscou água no rio. Ponzu ajoelhou-se diante do fogo para preparar o café. Logo ambos foram preenchidos pelo cheiro forte e conversaram sobre amenidades. Ele já não se lembrava de mais nada do que disseram. Estava muito distraído com o andar das coisas. O olhar de Ponzu, a forma como segurava a xícara, o meio sorriso, as mãos trêmulas dele.

Ela parecia tão próxima, tão atenta. E ele jorrava palavras sem entender muito bem seu sentido. Às vezes, Ponzu sorria. Sorria de verdade, exibindo os dentes brancos. E seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Ou talvez fosse apenas o brilho nos olhos de Pokkuru deixando tudo mais bonito.

Sentiu os dedos dela tocarem os seus, e os lábios de repente ganharam autonomia, pois o cérebro já não acompanhava o que tentavam dizer. Ponzu interrompeu algumas vezes, tecendo comentários fascinantes e inteligentíssimos que Pokkuru absorvia sem entender uma vírgula, pois estava ocupado demais decifrando o sorriso.

E os olhos piscaram e se esqueceram de abrir de novo. Ele sentiu a respiração dela. E depois sentiu o gosto. O gosto dos morangos que Ponzu comera nos primeiros minutos da manhã. Era um gosto bom que Pokkuru não desejava parar de sentir. Ergueu as mãos não tão trêmulas e buscou a textura de seus cabelos. Eram macios, mesmo em meio à selvageria da floresta. E Ponzu ergueu as mãos também, tocando as de Pokkuru. Ele se perguntou que gosto ela sentia.

A tarde correu em um ritmo mais ameno. Recolheram alguns exemplares das espécies de inseto que procuravam, ouviram o chilrear dos passarinhos e disputaram quem pescava mais peixes. A cada segundo, Pokkuru percebia que estava mais e mais enfeitiçado, mais e mais inebriado. E suas faces ganhavam uma nova cor, assim como as de Ponzu.

Quando a noite caía, e ele terminava de vestir as roupas após o banho, ouviu um zum-zum perto do ouvido e virou o rosto com deslumbramento. A abelha solitária rodopiava como as borboletas metafóricas no estômago do arqueiro. Ele estendeu o indicador para que a pequenina pousasse e murmurou três palavras. Ela partiu sem cerimônias tão logo Pokkuru fechou os lábios.

Uma vez, ele lera em um livro que a paixão é mesmo como uma droga. Ela vicia o corpo, fazendo-nos desejar mais da sensação provocada por quem desejamos. Mas, se era mesmo como uma droga, Pokkuru estava feliz em prová-la por alguns meses, pois, enquanto retornava à clareira, avistou Ponzu sorrindo para a abelha pousada em seu indicador. E os olhos verdes brilharam, preenchendo o mundo de encantamento.


End file.
